Sentimental Piggy Romance
by Nellyan
Summary: Song Fic avec la traduction de la chanson du même nom de LM.C Pairing 1827


_**Titre**__ : Sentimental Piggy Romance_

_**Pairing : **__Hibari X Tsuna_

_**Résumé **__: Song Fic_

_**Rating **__: T_

_**Warning**__ : Les personnages risqueront d'être un peu OCC par moment, mais j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez…_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages de KHR ne sont malheureusement pas mien _

_**Note :**__ Trouvant la chanson de LM.C portant le même nom terriblement mignonne, j'ai décidé d'écrire une song fic avec sa traduction française en trame de fond._

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_Hello- J'ai fait un somme car il fait beau.  
Bonjour les pissenlits.  
How long- Sans voir le temps passer j'admirais la prairie.  
Et là je l'ai vu. _

Tsunayoshi monta sur le toit. Il tentait d'échapper à ses Gardiens qui devenaient de plus en plus envahissant. Pas que cela le dérangeait, au contraire, mais il avait besoin d'une pause. Il s'assit contre le grillage et contempla le Ciel traversé de nuages qui prenait tour à tour la forme d'animaux, d'être humain ou de fleurs. Il suivit la course d'un nuage ressemblant à un pissenlit et c'est là qu'il remarqua sa présence.

_Hey Ho ! Je suis toute timide alors je l'ai observé de loin.  
Say Ho ! Je l'appelais du fond de mon cœur mais il ne s'est pas retourné. _

Tsuna détourna les yeux dès que son regard croisa celui de son Gardien des Nuages. Hibari Kyoya ne prêta pas plus d'attention que cela à Tsuna, ce qui, d'une certaine manière vexa le plus jeune. Cela faisait un moment que Tsuna observait le Chef du Comité de Discipline de Namimori. Mais jamais ce dernier ne semblait lui porter la moindre attention

_Cette silhouette de dos qui s'éloigne, la crinière ondulante.  
Et là, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser._

_Oh... Oh... Oh... Oh... _

Puis la sonnerie retentit. Il était l'heure pour Hibari de faire son devoir. Il se leva lentement. Un coup de vent vit remuer ses cheveux doucement. Et contre toute attente, Hibari le regarda, il planta son regard froid dans le sien. Et Tsuna se sentit rougir. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Et, par pur réflexe, il détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux.

_Cette idylle ne pourra jamais s'exaucer.  
Je ne pourrais même pas l'approcher.  
Toute ronde et bien dodue  
Il finira par me croquer._

Pendant un moment, Tsuna avait eu le courage d'imaginer quelques moment intimes avec Hibari. Allant du plus simple aux plus tordus. Mais tous ces fantasmes finissaient de la manière la plus réaliste qui soit : son abandon. Ce serait trop utopique de voir Hibari intéresser à lui. Et s'il apprenait ses plus intimes pensées, il le mordrait à mort. Car on ne fantasmait pas sur le Chef du Comité de Discipline, on le craignait uniquement.

_I know... Sa crinière majestueuse dont il est si fier.  
Son rugissement résonne dans la jungle._

Son blason dont il était si fier et qui ornait son bras gracile, il avait envi de le lui arracher et de le réduire en miette. Simplement dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention et au mieux lui faire perdre son calme. Car Hibari Kyoya possédait un calme olympien et un regard tranchant. Craint de tous et aimé de peu, Tsuna se demandait même si Hibari était capable de ressentir de la compassion ou de la sympathie. Mais il avait eu la preuve que ces sentiments existaient chez lui.

Il l'avait vu aider une fillette dont des gamins d'une méchanceté affligeante lui avait enfoncé la tête dans le bac à sable. Le Gardien des Nuages avait commencé par faire lui les garnements puis c'était occupé de la gamine avec toute la patience et la compassion du monde. C'est à cet instant que Tsuna compris qu'il venait de voir un rare moment durant lesquels le Nuage baissait sa garde et qu'il était amoureux de lui.

_Why not... Pourquoi nos destins se sont-ils croisés ?  
Nous sommes si différents._

Depuis, Tsuna s'évertuait à attirer l'attention d'Hibari sur lui et de découvrir ses différentes facettes. Au fil du temps, il remarque que le Hibari que tous connaissaient et celui qu'il observait étaient très différents, et par la même occasion, il constata que ce véritable Hibari et lui étaient encore plus différents. Le fossé qui les séparaient de cessait de se crever encore et encore aux yeux de Tsuna. Et il redoublait encore et encore d'efforts mais rien ne semblait vouloir porter ses fruits. Et le futur Boss se mit même à penser à une malédiction.

_Tout le monde autour de moi me dit de laisser tomber.  
Mais rien d'autre ne se reflète dans mes yeux  
Cet amour ne cessera jamais. _

Totalement désespéré, Tsuna se confia à Yamamoto et Gokudera. Et bien qu'après cela l'un l'encourageait chaleureusement tandis que l'autre lui conseillait de laisser tomber, il ne savait lequel des deux écouter.

L'année scolaire se terminait dans une semaine. Tsuna avait perdu tout espoir. Hibari allait entrer au lycée. Alors à quoi bon ? Un rire sans joie lui envahit la gorge alors qu'il venait de s'installer de nouveau sur le toit.

_Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah..._

Le Ciel aujourd'hui était couvert. Il risquait de pleuvoir. Ce qui arriva plus tôt que prévu. Il sentait des gouttes de pluie glisser le long de son visage. Ce n'est que quand il remarqua son souffle saccadé qu'il comprit qu'il pleurait.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi. »

Tsunayoshi releva la tête et découvrit Hibari en face de lui. Ce dernier lui tendait un mouchoir en tissu. Tsuna s'en saisit et essuya ses yeux avant de tordre le tissu dans tous les sens, anxieux sans en connaître la raison exacte.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Rien de grave... »

Tsuna se dit qu'il devait définitivement être désespéré pour avoir une illusion. Ou alors était-ce une des blagues foireuses de Mukuro ? Peut-être s'était-il endormit sur le toit. Cette dernière possibilité semblait être plausible. Sous le regard perçant du Nuage, il se pinça la joue. C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il était parfaitement conscient.

« C'est... Une peine de cœur... En quelques sortes. » déclara Tsuna tout en pesant chacun de ses mots.

« Qui serait assez idiote pour faire pleurer un idiot tel que toi. » déclara Hibari amer

« Un idiot. C'est un idiot qui fait pleurer Tsunaze... »

« Et comment s'appelle cet idiot ? »

Hibari ne semblait pas choquer. Tsuna se sentit soulager d'une certaine manière. Il déglutit difficilement mais décida d'être courageux. Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien et dans cette histoire, il n'y avait pas grand chose en jeu.

« Cet idiot c'est toi. Hibari-san. »

_Cette idylle ne pourra jamais s'exaucer, mais je m'en moque.  
Si moi, toute ronde, je lui plais comme ça.  
Je serais mangée et ce n'est pas grave. _

La sonnerie indiqua la fin des cours. Tsuna se préparait à s'en aller, mais Kyoya le retint et le fit se rasseoir d'un mouvement sec. La poigne qu'exerçait Hibari sur son poignée dissuada Tsuna de faire le moindre geste. De sa main de libre, il prévint Gokudera qu'il ne rentrerait pas avec lui ce soir. Ils restèrent une demi heure sans bouger. Tsuna commençait à avoir mal au postérieur.

« Euh... Hibari-san... Je dois rentrer ch... »

Tsuna fut coupé par les lèvres d'Hibari qui prirent possession des siennes. Sous le choc, il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait. Et quand Hibari se sépara de lui, il comprit toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Hibari... san... Se pourrait-il que... »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne baisse ma garde qu'en ta présence ? »

Tsuna rougit et détourna le regard, gêné par un tel aveu. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Hibari qui saisit son menton, redirigeant se visage de Tsunayoshi vers le sien et emprisonna ses lèvres de nouveau. Les lèvres du plus vieux glissèrent le long du menton du plus jeune avant d'atteindre son cou où il déposa une multitude de baiser papillon. Puis ne pouvant résister, il mordit violemment la chair tendre du cou, y laissant sa marque, et Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

« Ca fait longtemps que je t'observes, Sawada Tsunayoshi. » 

_Waaaaaaaaaa ! Il m'a remarquée et il s'approche.  
Mais non ! Non ! Non ! Finalement j'veux plus !  
My love is "Pigs might fly". Ne restons pas là !  
__Parce qu'il va finir par me croquer._

Tsuna s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant, tentant de contenir ces cris qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Hibari défit le haut de son uniforme scolaire d'une main habile et commença à caresser tendrement la peau douce qui lui était offerte. Kyoya alla plus bas encore et de sa langue et de ses dents s'attaqua aux tétons de Tsuna, qui se crispa un peu plus sous ce divin traitement.

Puis Hibari revint vers son visage et ils échangèrent un langoureux et passionné baiser. Excitant encore plus les sens du Chef du Comité de Discipline. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher d'onduler contre Hibari. Se surprenant à réussir à la faire gémir, il réitéra l'expérience une nouvelle fois. Puis une simple phrase fit perdre toute notion de bienséance à Tsuna.

« Je vais te faire crier à mort. »

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

**Elucubration de l'auteure :**

_Mon troisième OS en une journée. Des fois je me fais peur._

_Totomi, désolée j'suis trop crevée pour le lemon, je tenterai le coup demain._

_Je te le jure sur la tête à Squalo xD_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous aura plus de le lire autant que moi à l'écrire :3_


End file.
